


Welcome To 'The Rose' The Place To Find The Love Of Your Life

by Addicted2TV



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Finding Love After Tragedy, Group Dates, Jealousy, One on one dates, Reality Dating TV Show AU, The Bachelor AU, Who will he end up with?, reality show, tried to not make this too much longer me bachelor (didn't do that great of a job)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted2TV/pseuds/Addicted2TV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake suffered a tragedy when losing the woman he loved. After 3 years of trying to move on and failing his sister convinces him to sign up on the top dating show, 'The Rose' where he will date 10 girls and by the end of it find the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with.<br/>Clarke Griffin has been betrayed by everyone she's ever been in love with, from her high school boyfriend Wells to her most recent girlfriend Lexa, not to mention the ones in between. When her best friend tells her to sign up to be one of the girls on the dating show, 'The Rose' she decides to do it.<br/>Will these two who have had so much hurt in their lives be perfect for each other or have they both had too much hurt to be with one another?<br/>Read and find out ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Two People Entered Into 'The Rose'

**Author's Note:**

> I did get this idea from watching the Bachelor, I tried to make it different but in truth that was very difficult for me. Hope you guys like this!!! If you want to give me suggestions on dates or some of the random girls backstorys that'd be great!!! Hope you enjoy! Please leave comments and Kudos!!!!!!

In an apartment in New York, 27 year old Officer Bellamy Blake was working on a case when his 21 year old, little sister Octavia came in and sat at his kitchen table.

 

"Bell you know I love you right?" Octavia asked.

  
He looked up from the files he was looking at.

  
"Yes..." He said, "Why?"

  
Octavia took a deep breath and said, "I think it's time for you to find someone to spend the rest of your life with."

  
He looked shocked then just sighed, "O, we've talked about this. I've been dating, but no one comes close to her."

  
"I know Bell but... You deserve to be in love with someone and have a family and I want that for you. I know you loved her, I did too. However, I think she'd want you to be happy Bellamy. If you can look me in the eye and tell me your happy then I'll drop it." She told her brother.

  
Bellamy looked into Octavia's eyes and opened his mouth but then he thought back to his life when he was happy and how now he is happy but not nearly as happy as he was. He closed his mouth and broke eye contact.

  
"What did you have in mind?" Asked Bell.

  
Octavia grinned and said, "The Rose."

  
Bellamy chuckled and rolled his eyes, "That tv show? No, O I have to work on this case please let me know when you have something serious to talk about."

  
"I'm serious Bell! You'll have multiple amazing women there and you'll find someone to not take her place but to make you happy." O said passionately.

  
"Alright O, I'll sign up for it but chances are I won't get it." Bellamy told his little sister.

  
"They'll accept you Bell, I know it." She told him.

  
Octavia pulled Bellamy's laptop over towards her and opened up the registration page and started asking questions.

  
"What do you look for in a woman?" O asked.

  
That was how Bellamy started his journey on the hit reality tv show 'The Rose'.

 

* * *

 

 

At Mt. Weather Hospital in Chicago, 25 year old Dr. Clarke Griffin just finished her double shift in the trauma unit when her best friend Raven called from California.

  
"Hey! How's things in the Windy City?" Raven asked.

  
"Good how about you?" Clarke asked.

  
"I'm good, so what have you been up to? Meet any cute guys? Cute girls?" Asked Raven.

  
"None as cute as you." Clarke replied jokingly.

  
"Well, of course not I'm fucking adorable!" Raven said smugly.

  
They both laughed.

  
"No I haven't met anyone." Clarke said.

  
"Good because I was drunk last night and started thinking about your sad and lonely life..." Raven was saying but was cut off by Clarke.

  
"Hey! My life isn't sad or lonely! I have Cerberus to keep me company and if you must know, Arcadia hospital in New York offered me a job and they are giving me 6 months to think about uprooting my whole life and moving." Clarke told her best friend.

  
"OHMYGOD!!! Griffin that's amazing why didn't you tell me when I asked what's new!?!?" Raven screeched excitedly.

  
"I didn't want to say anything before I was sure if I even wanted to consider it... and I'm considering it." Clarke said grinning.

  
"That's great Clarke!!! Let me know what you'd decide. Now back to what I was saying..." Raven said.

  
"Yeah?" Clarke asked.

  
"I'm just gonna cut to the chase. How'd you feel about spending 2 months off of work in a different place?" Asked Raven.

  
"That actually sounds great." Clarke said with a sigh.

  
"Great! Small catch though. You'd need to be selected to be one of the girls looking for love on 'The Rose'." Raven said.

Clarke could practically hear her waiting for the onslaught of curses and yelling that was coming her way.

  
Clarke was stunned that her best friend wanted her to go on a reality tv show to find love. She knew she had been on her own for a while ever since the 'Finncident' as she's taken to calling it and then the thing with Lexa. Even her mom has been saying Clarke needs to get back out there. Maybe this isn't the worst idea, plus she'd be away from work, and that means away from her mother!!!

  
"Okay... I'll sign up." Clarke said hesitantly.

  
"Yes!!!!! You won't regret it Clarke! Let me know what happens! I'll call you later okay?" Raven said.

  
"Kay Ray, talk to you later, love you!!!" Clarke said.

  
"Love you too." Raven said as she hung up.

  
That was the start of Clarke Griffins journey on the hot reality tv show 'The Rose'.

 


	2. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy meets his 30 possible wives... some stick out and some don't. He needs to say goodbye to 5 tonight.
> 
> Clarke realizes she might be in for more than she realized... did she dive too deep?

Bellamy was beyond nervous as he stood in a dark grey suit with a deep navy blue tie. Octavia said to just be himself but from his experience himself doesn't work too well. He has only met one girl that truly enjoyed all of what makes him, him. However, this is his chance to find someone else. Someone new... to spend his life with... to love. The host of the rose, 'Roan Azgeda' told Bellamy the first limo would arrive momentarily. Bellamy was freaking out, he will meet about 30 girls tonight and he will have to send 5 of them home tonight. What if he sends home the one who could be his future wife? Bellamy wished his partner, Miller was here. He'd tell Bellamy to relax and don't overthink it... trust his gut.

The first limo was pulling up. Taking a deep breathe, Bellamy smiled. The door opened and out stepped the first contestant. She wore a red dress with a black line going straight up and down her side on both sides.

  
She walked forward and held out her hand, "Hello, Bellamy Blake. I am Alie. I am looking forward to talking further once we are indoors."

  
"Um... yeah. I look forward to it to." He said a bit hesitantly, "So, what do you do?"

  
"I work for an extremely secret government tech company... that's all I can say on the matter."

  
Alie then nodded her head and walked inside the house.  
Bellamy took a deep breath, 1 down... 29 to go.

  
The next woman to appear is a brunette with very heavy eyeshadow and a fierce grin. However, Bellamy was shocked by her dress that cut completely between her breasts and was a deep red. She walked with confidence over to Bellamy.

  
"Hi, I'm Bellamy." He said.

  
She grinned and said, "I know, I'm Echo."

  
"What do you do for a living?" He asked.

  
"I train people for MMA, I've taught some of the greatest champions in the past few years... although no ones beaten me." She said.

  
"Wow. That's impressive." He said.

  
"I know. I will see you inside." She said before walking in.

  
2 down...

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy just got done saying goodbye to a woman who walked up on a cop Halloween costume. Number 28, her name was Trina. She wasn't the only one to do something ridiculous. So far Bellamy has been sung to, fed candy, punched in the gut by someone who is a self defense trainer, not to mention the weirdest of them all... was a girl who had tattoos all over her arms and face saying her name was Ontario and was dressed as if going to war in a post apocalyptic world... strange.  
Bellamy quickly ran through all the girls he has met so far...

Alie - works with government with tech, talks strangely... almost like a robot.  
Echo - intense, MMA trainer/fighter, hot  
Fox - sweet, real-estate agent  
Zoe Monroe - nice, waitress  
Harper - funny, student, becoming engineer

Tris - doesn't talk much, mechanic  
Roma - hot, not that bright, model  
Holli - wouldn't stop talking, orthodontist  
Ontari - intense, seemed angry at the world, dressed as if going into a post apocalyptic war, little too many tattoos  
Meg - quiet, librarian

Susan - professor of sociology  
Mel - sweet, farmer  
Luna - another intense person, but quiet, she runs a deep sea fishing crew boat  
Emori - lots of tattoos, seemed pissed to be there, said she was a 'collector '  
Rachel - wouldn't stop talking, singer, sung to me... good voice

Becca - smart, scientist  
Britt - nice, hugger, nurse  
Anya - punched me in the gut, teaches self defense  
Gaia - seemed very... religious/faithful?  
Bree - seemed already very drunk, hot, gymnast

Karen - odd, kept offering candy  
Sara - nice, unemployed  
Gabriela - teaches high school drama, little too perky  
Niylah - seemed distant but was friendly, bartender  
Annie - peppy, fashion designer

Shay - paramedic, nice, happy  
Reese - has three kids... not ready to be a dad  
Trina - hot, but... doesn't seem to take this seriously.

 

Also... So many woman wore red. He has seen 12 in red, 7 in black, 3 in white, 2 in yellow and 2 pinks the other 2 were the cop and apocalyptic clothesline. But... it's been a lot of red and he can't complain, they were all beautiful. Bellamy was brought out of his thoughts as the last limo holding the last two girls arrived.

First came a girl in a green dress and black as night hair. Bellamy could tell she was nervous.

  
She slowly walked up to Bellamy and said, "Hi, I'm Maya Vie."

  
Bellamy smiled softly at her, "Bellamy. You nervous?"

  
"Very. I've never done anything like this before." She said with wide eyes.

  
Bellamy could tell she was a sweet girl... innocent.

  
"What do you do for a living?" He asked.

  
"Um... I take care of the residents at a nursing home. Mainly I just play games with them... ask about their lives... listen to their stories... it's wonderful." She smiled, "You're a cop right?" She asked.

  
"Yeah have been for nearly 6 years now." He grinned.

  
"That's amazing." She smiled.

  
Bellamy said, "Yeah. I'll see you inside."

  
Once Maya walked inside Bellamy turned back to the limo.

Last one... number 30. Bellamy looked down for a quick second and looked up as the limo door opened. A leg came out and Bellamy could see the woman's long leg with a black heel then the other leg and he saw the ends of her dress. The woman then stood from the car and Bellamy was shocked by the light that radiated from her. She had a smile on her face that seemed slightly forced but still was bright and happy. Her golden hair was falling around her shoulders that had straps leading to a gorgeous navy blue dress that seemed to fit her perfectly... unlike some of the other girls who seemed like they could barely walk or breath. The woman walked towards him and he noticed the slit in the dress that revealed her legs again. She was definitely beautiful.... gorgeous even, but Bellamy knew that looks didn't matter.

  
"Hello." He smiled.

  
"Hello, I am Clarke Griffin." She smiled.

  
"Bellamy. How you doing?" He asked.

  
Clarke grinned, "Great, got to ride in a limo had some champagne, met a... decently handsome guy. It's been a good day so far... how bout you?" She asked.

  
Bellamy laughed and played along, "Oh you know... met 29 possible wives, now 30, haven't had any alcohol yet and have already possibly had a stroke due to stress."

  
"Well, don't stress too much. If you have a stroke then I'm pretty sure the shows cancelled and this is my first break from work in like 2 years." She smirked cheekily.

  
"Yeah... this is my first break from work in 3 years." He said, "What is it that you do?"

  
"I'm a doctor, I haven't picked a specialty yet so I've been bounced where ever I am needed. Pediatrics, oncology, neurology, cardiology, ortho, trauma, et cetera." She explained.

  
"That's pretty amazing." He said.

  
"I love it... normally don't make it home for a couple days at a time but... I get to do a little bit of everything." She said shrugging.

  
"I know what you mean. I've been offered a detective job in basically any field I want. Homicide, vice, SVU and I can't decide... as a normal cop I can get a little of it all and I love it but at the same time..." he trailed off.

  
"You want to settle and choose... yeah..." She finished for him, then added, "I didn't know you were a cop."

  
Bellamy looked a little surprised and was about to say something when he saw Roan making circles with his fingers as a way to say 'speed it up'.

  
Bellamy just smiled and said, "Well, Clarke. Why don't you head in and I will find you later tonight and in case I forgot to mention, you look gorgeous... absolutely beautiful."

  
She blushed, "Don't look to bad yourself."

  
Bellamy smirked and watched her walk, her stride is confident and she truly looked like a princess. Bellamy felt connections with multiple girls Roma, Echo, Harper to name a few... However, Clarke just felt... different. He definitely wants to get to know her more.

Meanwhile, Clarke was walking into the house feeling very nervous. These girls have probably already learned so much about Bellamy from his folder... However, Clarke hasn't read a single thing in it other than his name is Bellamy Blake, he is 27? And now she knows that he is a cop. Clarke walked into the room of girls and was met with a mix of glares and smiles, some started as smiles but turned to glares as they took in her appearance... specifically her chest region. Clarke won't lie, she knows she has nice breasts but the fact that apparently girls already didn't like her because of it just showed what hell this most likely will be... Clarke silently, sarcastically, thanked Raven. Hopefully some of these girls aren't so shallow that they judge by appearances. One girl specifically was glaring her down, one wearing a lot of eyeshadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Clarke's dress ;)
> 
> http : // litbimg6 . rightinthebox . com / images / 190x250 / 201509 / zoqprq1441186220697 . jpg


End file.
